


Runes

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Indonesian, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Romantic Fluff, Runes, There are multiple different ways to say 'I Love You', Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then, that Magnus realised that Alec wasn’t tracing just random things onto his skin. His fingers were deftly repeating the same pattern over and over again, the same set of intricate lines.</p><p><i>Rune</i>, Magnus realised. It was a rune. Of course it was. How utterly and fantastically <i>Alec</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [only fools rush in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885463) by [emptyswimmingpools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools). 



> I read ['Only Fools Rush In'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6885463/) by ['emptyswimmingpools'](http://sighmemes.tumblr.com/) recently, and their use of runes popped this idea into my head - whilst it's obviously not the same concept at all, I figured I should probably credit my source of inspiration properly and link you all to a really good fic! :)

It was a gentle touch of fingers, tracing along his skin that gradually brought Magnus to awareness. His eyes fluttered open sleepily, burning fiery and golden until Magnus slips his glamour back on, a reflex that he barely even noticed anymore.

 

The solid body of lean muscle, the press of warm skin on his, the dancing fingertips were all wonderfully familiar to him. He knew each touch, remembered every scar. He allowed his glamour to fade; there was no need to hide here. Everything else had been displayed, mapped, _worshipped_.

 

Magnus allows himself to let out a quiet, content sigh as he stretches. His muscles burn pleasantly at the action; one of the few types of pain that actually felt satisfying, even pleasurable to Magnus. Like an itch scratched, or a bone cracked.

 

The fingers halt in their movement, resting solidly against Magnus’s hip as Alec tenses behind him, seemingly holding his breath. Magnus considers letting the younger man know he was awake, but he can’t seem to bring himself to. Perhaps it was selfish on his part. No, it was definitely selfish on his part, but he didn’t want Alec to stop.

 

He wanted to stay in that perfect moment with Alexander, his feather light touch caressing skin. Magnus wanted to carve out this morning from time and steal it away to a secret pocket universe, where he could relive it every day.

 

Magnus relaxed himself and Alec followed suit, letting out his breath, the air tickling the back of Magnus’s neck and sending shivers down his spine. Alec reassumed his slow torture, the sensual touch making his body thrum with energy, making Magnus unconsciously move closer.

 

Magnus had had many lovers. He’d had drunken one night stands, wild and desperate flings, slow and tender lovers. But none of them had ever touched Magnus the way Alec did: like he was something precious, or rare, like he was the most important thing in the world. Like he the _only_ important thing in the world.

 

It was then, that Magnus realised that Alec wasn’t tracing just random things onto his skin. His fingers were deftly repeating the same pattern over and over again, the same set of intricate lines.

 

Magnus tilted his head slightly and concentrated, trying to figure out the design. He knew for certain that it wasn’t words. If they were, it certainly wasn’t a language Magnus knew and he had a hard time believing that Alec knew a language he didn’t.

 

The design felt familiar but Magnus struggled to recall from where or why. He cast back his mind and tried to think about it logically. What would Magnus know that Alec did too – what was important enough that Alec would paint it invisibly on him? It was hard to think when Alec kept touching him like that, when everything magnified by one hundred, when his magic was singing at Alexander.

 

 _Rune_ , Magnus realised. It was a rune. Of course it was. How utterly and fantastically _Alec_.

 

Now, which rune was it? Magnus had a pretty decent knowledge of Shadowhunter runes, definitely more than the average Warlock. After all, Magnus wasn’t the average Warlock – not even close.

 

Magnus focused on the lines, the sweeping lines, the little embellishment at the end of each stroke. For a moment Magnus thought it was the ‘strength’ rune. It would make sense. Alec always wanted to give his strength to the people he cared about. Magnus pictured the rune in his head as Alec started it again, but it didn’t quite match. Magnus frowned. The only rune he could think of that was similar, was-

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

The ‘ _love’_ rune.

 

The realisation that Alec was drawing the ‘love’ rune on him did unspeakable things to Magnus. It _wrecked_ him. Magnus had known for some time the degree of his feelings towards Alec but the other man had never uttered anything similar. Though _technically_ he still hadn’t.

 

He knew Alec thought he was asleep, and he knew Alec wasn’t ready to say the words aloud: hence the rune. But Magnus couldn’t _not_ do something in return, couldn’t _not_ let Alec know how he felt. Making a split decision, Magnus rolled around towards Alec, apparently catching him off guard.

 

“Aku cinta kamu, Alexander,” Magnus mumbled, tucking himself against the other man’s bare chest, Alec’s chin resting atop of his head. He was radiating heat like a furnace, his heartbeat strong and steady like the footfall of an army. He made Magnus feel wholly safe, and warm, and happy. He made Magnus feel _loved_. " Aku mencintai kamu juga."

**Author's Note:**

> It was embarrassing how long this took me to write considering how short it is, but this is for the wonderful [thisissirius](http://thisissirius.tumblr.com/) who you should all go and follow because they are _amazing_ and their writing is fucking fantastic. I hope you all enjoyed this overly self-indulgent fic! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
